Kagome's Secret
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Kagome holds a little past in her present, she doesnt know how it is possible, but the past can be taken from her, but is there a certain Lord that is looking for her, what happens when he finds out about her secret? Kag/Sessh
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was through with the Feudal Era for some time now, now she was finishing up with her four year college. Honestly the you rather very mature woman didn't know what she wanted to do in her life but she had to decide on something that she could make good money at because she was blessed with a child of her own blood to take care of, but the child wasn't human, not even half human but full blooded youkai. Now I know you all ask, how can that be even possible since she was human? She had tried to figure out the answer to that same question but she didn't know where to start even. There weren't even any children or parenting books that could explain it, she even tried the collection of scrolls and books her grandfather had left her in his passing but unfortunately found nothing. Kagome was quite upset that she couldn't care for her child properly, she never took care of youkais back in the Feudal Era, she just had to resort to experimenting on the types of foods that her strong boy would eat. Now her baby was four years old making her of the age 27, she still looked like herself but just had new found curves that none of her friends in the Feudal Era had seen. Her baby boy was growing rapidly and had the instinct of an youkai, protecting his family and it shown through very well. Every time a male came up to Kagome her son would growl, ending up scaring away any potential relationships that Kagome could have were all lost. One night while bathing her sweet boy there was a question plaguing Kagome,

"Hiromasa, why do you growl at every male that comes in contact with me?" Kagome sweetly asking her cute little boy.

"Daddy is out there somewhere, if I am like daddy then he is out there alive, he is searching for us, and when he comes, I don't want him to see that you have replaced him with such lowly males," Hiromasa spitting out the last part.

"You know I love you right?" Kagome softly,

"Of course mommy, I love you too, but those males, they only wanted to hurt you mommy, I'm trying to protect you, I don't want you to hurt," her son strongly and stoically. Hiromasa was the spitting image of Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome couldn't wrap her head around the idea of how he could be the son of Lord Sesshomaru because she had never gave herself to him let alone to Inuyasha.

"Honey, I know this is going to sound weird but I don't remember being with your father, or anyone for that matter, and the beautiful markings you bare, they are quite impossible," Kagome getting him out of the bath and draining the tub.

"Why, why is it so impossible?" curiosity hitting him like a ton of bricks, something he picked up from his mother.

"The full blooded youkai that bares your markings, he hated humans, he was the heir to the Great Dog Warrior, his name was Lord Sesshomaru, he was a cold-blooded killer, he wouldn't be able to live this close with humans, he never even did anything good unless it benefited him in some way, he would never dream of mating with a human let alone a miko," Kagome strongly.

"Maybe you caught his eye, or his beast, if he was in heat he wouldn't have any control over his beast, what do you remember about him?" Hiromasa wanting to know more.

"How would you about his beast?" Kagome confused,

"My beast talks to me in my head, he wants to defend you, he wont let any male, unless its daddy, around you," Hiromasa staring up at his mother with golden brown eyes.

"You know you are the spitting image of him, you get your brown eyes from me but there is a little bit of gold to them but everything else down to your cute little pointed ears, I wish I knew more honey, but I do not remember being with Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry honey, if I knew I would tell you, I want you to be happy, I want to protect you too, I wouldn't give you up for anything, you're my baby boy," Kagome crying as she tightly held him to her.

"I want you to be happy and I want to protect you from getting hurt, please, don't cry mommy," he explained as he ran his clawed hand through her hair.

"I'm so sorry, I've tried to raise you the best I know how but I don't have any experience with youkais, there are no parenting books on this, forgive me," Kagome busting into more tears.

"Mommy, I love you so much, you are doing your best and I think you are the greatest mommny I could ever have, look at me mommy, I know how to read, I know how to put my sentences together, you made me smart, you made me full of questions and that is the only way to learn more, I love you for making me that way, I feel really good about myself, my self-esteem is high and it feels good," Hiromasa explained.

"Its all you honey, you may have your father's handsome looks but you definitely have your mother's intelligence," Kagome trying to smile through her tears.

"Come on mommy, lets go to bed," Hiromasa standing there naked, she took his hand and walked out.

"Do you want to wear some clothes to bed?" Kagome knowing her son really didn't like wearing anything to bed,

"I don't like wearing anything to bed, it is constricting, can I sleep in my real form mommy?" her son asked.

"Sure, why not?" Kagome getting him into his room that used to be his Uncle Sota's room. She kissed his forehead and he changed into his beast form, he wasn't anywhere near as big as his father but the size of the a Timber wolf and Husky mixed.

"Here crawl in bed and I'll tuck you in," Kagome smiling a little, the beast jumped onto the bed and she pulled the covers over him,

"Sleep well my baby boy," Kagome petting him, he purred. Kagome left the door open a crack and went to get something to drink downstairs.

"Honey, are you sure he isn't Lord Sesshomaru's son, he does have markings of Sesshomaru," Kagome's mother confused.

"It couldn't be possible, but he is the same breed and the spitting image but I don't understand, I don't remember having sex with Sesshomaru, at all," Kagome holding her head.

"Well it has been a good while, maybe you just forgot," her mother trying to help her figure it out, Kagome shook her head,

"Trust me mom, I would know, I would really know, that man was gorgeous mom, a hard rock body, his gold eyes, they held something, like compassion, with grace, you should have seen him mom, he moved with grace, every step he took, every move, even in battle, so gracious, I would remember the act of love with that man, it would have been such beauty, such rare art," Kagome sighed.

"Wow, he sounds really great," her mother smirked,

"Yeah, he didn't really talk to much and all I really know is he is Inuyasha's half brother, and he had a human ward like a daughter named Rin, she was a cute kid, look mom, I need to go to bed, I really don't need this on my plate, I'm almost finished with school, I'm going to raise my child the best I can, besides if he was out there, I'm sure his beast knows or maybe even smells my son, he would pick up on it that he has a son, he hasn't even bothered to come to me, ask me anything, it works both ways mom, and if he did find out about his son, he wouldn't want me, I'm human mother, he would take away my only child and your grandson," Kagome screeching her chair across the floor and running upstairs and slamming her door, she may be 27 years old but she didn't need to think about Lord Sesshomaru. The last thing she remembered was when she had turned back to look at her friends that she would probably never see again, she turned back around and saw the king of assassins standing there, his long silver hair waving in the wind. Kagome sat on the lip of the well, Lord Sesshomaru stared her down, she could see what he wanted to say in his eyes. Kagome nodded,

"Thank you, that's a lot just coming from your eyes," Kagome explained,

"Miko, you…" Sesshomaru's words being cut off because she jumped down into the well. Kagome woke up from the dream, she wasn't scared but she was breathing a bit heavy.

"Did I fall for him, is that way I jumped before he could say whatever he was going to say, I should have waited, I should have stayed and heard what he had to say," Kagome rubbing her face with her hands. She stared at the ceiling, she laid back down and closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep, but she dove back through to the past in a dream. It was like she was invisible standing on the sidelines watching what was going on, she found herself in the hot springs the night before she made her wish, she was enjoying her bath and then she saw Sesshomaru, she watched as he struggled to maintain his humanistic side, but he slowly fell to his knees and sat there for a few minutes trying to control his beast's heat but in a flash he was there taking Kagome's body roughly, but apart of Sesshomaru was there and holding his beast back a little so he wouldn't kill her. She started crying, she buried her head into his silver hair to muffle her screams. Kagome jerked up out of bed for the second time, in pure sweat all over her body,

"He was in heat, he raped me, I couldn't do anything, that's why I forgot all about it, he…" Kagome gasped, she started to shake, she could feel her womanhood start to ache as her body remembered how rough Sesshomaru's actions were. Slowly she got out of bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom, there she stripped down and took a shower.

_~I can't believe he raped me.~_ Kagome unable to wrap her mind around what had been done to her. The shower only helped her relax for a few minutes. She grabbed a towel and dried off, it was now three in the morning and she would have to get up in two more hours to go to work. Kagome stared at herself in the mirror, but she wasn't alone, Sesshomaru's reflection was in the mirror also.

"Miko, you look exhausted," Sesshomaru's voice rang out in the bathroom, she turned on her heel to confront him but he was gone, the bathroom only was occupied by her. Kagome stared again into the mirror, her reflection was alone,

"I have got to get a grip on myself, I can't lose it now," Kagome rubbing her face. When she opened the door her son was waiting on the other side, she gave him a tired smile,

"Hey buddy, did you have a bad dream?" Kagome wearing only a towel.

"You know why I am up mommy, you need some sleep," Hiromasa trying to look after his mother,

"Oh honey, don't worry about me, I just can't sleep tonight," Kagome sighed.

"Are you still worried about daddy coming and taking me away?" Hiromasa asked,

"How did you… oh, you heard me and grandma fighting didn't you?" Kagome petting his beautiful shoulder length hair.

"Yes, you don't have anything to worry about mommy, I wont leave you, if daddy wants me he has to bring you too," Hiromasa hugging her. Kagome closed her eyes tightly,

"You are such a good boy, I love you so much honey," Kagome slowly pulling away.

"I'll sleep with you mommy, to fend your bad dreams away," her son strongly,

"Come on then," Kagome holding her son's hand and walking to her bedroom.

"Hop in bed sweetie," Kagome putting on her pajamas, he crawled into her bed and under the covers,

"Mommy, you remember daddy now don't you? That's why you can't sleep," her son explained. Kagome smirked as she paused, she finally threw her shirt on and hung the empty hanger back in the closet.

"You know, I wish you were more like me, when I look at you I see your father, your eyes have a little brown like mine but you don't even look like me," Kagome coming over to the bed and crawling under the covers.

"Daddy isn't such a bad male is he?" Hiromasa looking a bit hurt by her comment.

"Oh no honey, I don't really know much about him but he did put aside his differences and help his half brother fight Naraku, I know you want me and your father to be together one day but now I know, his beast was in heat, he took me without consent, do you know what that means?" Kagome asked,

"Not really," her son confused,

"It means his beast just saw me as another one of many of the women he took in his heat, he didn't care about me, he had no plans to mate with me, he didn't even love me," Kagome softly and sadly explained to him.

"Oh, mom, I'm sorry," her son having now idea,

"I still love you honey, it doesn't change anything of how I feel about you, I just think you shouldn't trust him till he earns your trust because all males are the same, it is very rare that women find a nice loving male that they can trust," Kagome staring at him.

"I guess I will have to now that is if I let him anywhere near us," Hiromasa growling at the thought of his mother being raped by his father.

"Go to sleep mommy, I'm here , I wont let anything hurt you," her little protector brushing her hair out of her face, she cuddle up to her son and soon fell asleep.


	2. Confrontation with the Assassin

Wow thank you guys for the great reviews i love them, but i will try to update this story as fast as i can, i do have college too!

* * *

Kagome growled as she smashed the alarm clock into the floor and shattering it into pieces.

"Mommy, its time to go to work," her son making her get up, she rubbed her face and stumbled to her closet, she threw on her business suit and brushed her hair and teeth, she hung her hair up in a pony tail.

"Honey, if you go anywhere, you have to conceal yourself, you do know how to do that right?" Kagome still half asleep.

"Mommy, you need to wake up, of course I know how, don't worry so much," Hiromasa sitting up in bed, she kissed his cheek and ran downstairs for coffee, of course being her clumsy self she tripped on the stairs and rolled down them.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Hiromasa called from the top of the stairs,

"Yes sweetie, mommy's just being herself, go back to sleep honey," Kagome grumbled. She straighten her clothes and wiped away strands of stray hairs and went to the kitchen and got some fresh coffee her mother had left, she had left her son home alone all the time since he was smart enough and strong enough to handle it and he would help do things that needed to be done in the house while everyone was out. Kagome chugged her coffee down and grabbed her briefcase and keys and ran out forgetting her purse.

* * *

**At the office**

It was a typical Monday morning and Kagome had just arrived at the office, soak and wet because as soon as she decided to step out of her car it came a down pour.

"Of all the luck, forgetting my phone along with my purse and to top everything off I'm soaked through, guess it's a good thing I actually keep an extra set of clothes here," Kagome running lightly in her high heels across the street, she unlocked the office door and walked in. She started the coffee pot and took her jacket off and then her suit jacket as she hung it up in the back to dry, she looked at her schedule for the day, rambling of the appointments she had. The door opened and shut, she looked up, it was still a little dim,

"We aren't open yet, we don't…." Kagome being interrupted,

"Yes, I am well aware, I wanted to beat traffic, I have a busy day today," a familiar voice coming closer.

"If you'll have a seat there I'm sure Mr. Arata will be in soon, also there's some fresh coffee if you want some, I need to slip out of these wet clothes before I catch a cold, can't afford to get sick in my life," Kagome seriously, she turned on the lights,

"Same old miko, I see you have twisted your ankle this morning as well?" the tall dark headed, slender man smiled. Kagome stared at him,

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Kagome confused, not noticing the pain that her ankle may be giving her.

"Perhaps in another past life, I'm Mr. Taisho, Mr. Arata's 8 o'clock appointment," Mr. Taisho having a dangerous grin on his face.

"Perhaps we may have, if you'll excuse me for just one moment," Kagome going to the bathroom to change.

_~Ah, it's the miko, so she is from this era, she looks good, something has changed though, she seems more exhausted then ever.~ _Sesshomaru thought to himself. A few minutes passed, Kagome came back out,

"So do you want some coffee with that newspaper?" Kagome being polite,

"Sure, I'd love a cup, miko," Sesshomaru getting up, he walked over and grabbed the cup of coffee Kagome had made,

"Wait, there's only one person that has ever call me that, you're…Lord Sess…Sessho," Kagome passing out, he gracefully reached out and caught her with one arm as he sat his coffee down with the other. He scooped her up and placed her on the couch, he sniffed her,

_~She smells like another Inu-yokai, how can that be?~ _Sesshomaru's beast growled, about thirty minutes later he noticed her coming around,

"What the hell?" Kagome rubbing her face.

"Your boss called, he isn't coming in today he says it's the flu," Sesshomaru having a glass of water for her.

"So, it is you?" Kagome wanting to make sure,

"You were always a smart miko," Sesshomaru flickering his gold amber eyes to let her know, the next thing that happened he was totally off guard and didn't expect it, the miko slapped him as hard as she could, she retracted her hand quickly because it felt like she had broke every bone in it.

"I guess I deserved that for some reason, care to tell me what I did?" Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow,

"So you don't remember, how you tried to stop your beast from taking me, raping me when you were in heat?" Kagome getting up. Sesshomaru thought back, an image of that night played in his head, Kagome found him growling,

"Miko, this Sesshomaru apologizes for hurting you so long ago, he would like for you to come and work as his personal assistant in his office, twice the pay, and would like to take you out for dinner tonight as a way of apologizing to you," Sesshomaru strongly.

"I work for Mr. Arata, I can't just leave him high and dry, and I also have class tonight and I have…I have a son I have to get home to," Kagome sitting down.

"A child? Miko are you involved…" Sesshomaru being interrupted to reminding smell that was coming from her,

"No, I am not involved with anyone, it wasn't by my choosing to conceive him," Kagome picking up the phone. Sesshomaru grabbed the phone away and placed it back in its cradle,

"Kagome, you smell like a yokai, tell me, if you are not involved, why do you smell like a yokai?" Sesshomaru lowly, she was quiet,

"Tell me, now," Sesshomaru balling up his fists,

"My son….is full blooded Inu-yokai," Kagome turning her head away.

"Who does your son belong to miko?" Sesshomaru swallowed hard,

"He is your son," Kagome whispered, Sesshomaru stared at her angrily,

"What did you just say?" Sesshomaru calm and cool,

"Is your hearing fading away with age, he is your son…our son," Kagome staring him down with tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru took a deep breath, he could tell she wasn't lying.

"Miko, you will take me to him," Sesshomaru stoically,

"You aren't going to take my son away from me," Kagome pissed off,

"I just want to see him," Sesshomaru softly. Kagome stared him down,

"I have to cancel Mr. Arata's appointments," Kagome strongly.

"He said that he would handle that himself," Sesshomaru explained,

"What about your busy day?" Kagome asked,

"I will cancel my day on the way to your place, I want to see my son now," Sesshomaru pounding on the desk. Kagome jerked a little,

"You will calm yourself before we go anywhere," Kagome shouted. Sesshomaru glared her down and growled, he huffed and took a deep breath,

"Come, I will follow you to the residence of where he is residing," Sesshomaru sighed. Kagome swallowed hard,

"I warn you, he is a bit overprotective," Kagome walking behind him to the door and leaving after locking up.


	3. Secret revealed father and son togethe

Thank you again to my readers and a special thank you to my reviewers thank you so much for reviewing!

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled up in his black Lincoln and parked. Taking a deep breath he stepped out of the car and followed the miko into the house.

"Make yourself at home, come here honey, we have company," Kagome screamed for her son from the living room, Sesshomaru winced,

"Do you have to do that, I'm sure my son has my hearing too," Sesshomaru growled as he took his coat off and draped it on the back of the couch. A little boy came running down the stairs, his first instinct was to run to his mother and get in between her and this new male, so that's exactly what he did and he started to growl. Sesshomaru stared at the black shoulder length haired and blue eyed boy.

"Do you know who I am?" Sesshomaru strongly, the boy took a long sniff,

"I know you well, you're the one who hurt my mother," the boy snarled. Again Sesshomaru stared to the miko,

"You told me?" Sesshomaru stoically,

"Your son is very curious, and besides I do not keep things from him, honey you need to calm down, he wont hurt me in this form, why don't you show him what you look like?" Kagome sweetly.

"Only if he does it first," the boy's eyes never leaving Sesshomaru,

"Very well," Sesshomaru turning off his disguise, he stood tall, with long silver hair, golden eyes, clawed hands with a large pelt of pure white fur hanging on his shoulder, and the boy could see the markings that he bared.

"Mommy, are you sure this is a good idea?" the boy asked,

"Its okay, he isn't taking you away from me, and he wont hurt me," Kagome staring at Sesshomaru, the boy turned his disguise off also, there he stood, shoulder length silver hair, with cute little pointed ears, golden bled brown eyes and clawed hands and a short fur draped over his opposite shoulder that Sesshomaru wore his. Hiromasa's marking had a faint tint of light pink in them,

"Impossible, you look exactly like me, down to the marks," Sesshomaru slowly coming over. The boy growled and slashed out,

"Easy, look, your father just wants to spend time with you for a little while, he wont hurt us, let him hold you," Kagome sweetly.

"You told me not to trust him so easy, that he had to earn my trust," the boy confused,

"I did say that, but as long as I am around he isn't going to hurt you, and you know how to defend yourself, so go on," Kagome bending down and giving him a little push. Slowly he walked over to Sesshomaru and gave him a hug, Sesshomaru hugged him tightly,

"I didn't mean to hurt your mother, there are some things we just can't control, you'll see that one day," Sesshomaru strongly as his voice was failing him.

"You were in heat daddy, your beast took over, I know," Hiromasa seriously, Kagome sat on the other couch giving them space, Sesshomaru hugged him for a few more minutes,

"Daddy, you can let go now," Hiromasa strongly.

"Sorry," Sesshomaru slowly pulling away.

"So, are you as smart as the miko?" Sesshomaru sitting in the floor,

"Mommy, daddy, her title is mommy or Kagome, I advise you to respect mommy if you want to get close to me, I will not tolerate being stuck in the middle," the boy lowly.

"Of course, your mother has taught you well it would seem," Sesshomaru glancing at Kagome,

"He is the one that learns well," Kagome softly.

"Hiromasa, do you know what your name means?" Sesshomaru asked strongly,

"Of course, it means wise and straightforward, I think my mommy chose well, despite what you may think," Hiromasa a bit harshly.

"Hiromasa, calm down, you have to give your father a chance to earn your trust," Kagome coming over to him,

"Mommy, he hurt you, he forced himself on you and didn't hold back," Hiromasa explained.

"Honey, if he hadn't held back I would not be standing before you, you wouldn't have even been born," Kagome strongly.

"Your mother is right, my beast could have killed her and you, I tried to stop it from happening, I remember that now," Sesshomaru seriously.

"I don't know if I want to get to know you, you are cold, you are like ice, you have pushed away people you used to care about and you hate humans, my mommy says I look just like you but I am nothing like you on the inside and I don't want to be, I love my mommy, and you know what, she is human, and if she ever lets you see how much she loves and cares and just how big her heart really is, if you crush it you will pay," Hiromasa walking off.

"Hiromasa, come back," Kagome shouted,

"Miko, let him go, he is upset at me because of what I couldn't have helped a long time ago, my son hates me because of what you told him," Sesshomaru holding her wrist still.

"I do not keep things from my son, he had a right to know, do you even know why I told him?" Kagome staring into his golden amber eyes,

"Why miko?" Sesshomaru almost growling.

"He was waiting for his father to come and find us and take us away so I could spend more time with him, and he fights every male that has tried to date me, growling at them, chasing them off before it ever gets started, and he did it because he knew you would come and he didn't want you to see me with another male, he thought his daddy would want his mommy just as much as you would want him and I told him that was highly impossible because I was human," Kagome turning away and going to the kitchen so he couldn't see the tears about to fall from her eyes. Sesshomaru was dumbfounded, he had no idea what to say to something like that, she was right, he wasn't very fond of humans but if he was ever going to have a relationship with his son, his heir, he would have to look past the fact that she was human. Maybe if he could show his son that he and Kagome could get along and trust each other maybe he would be able to get close to him.

_~I guess here goes nothing.~ _Sesshomaru taking a breath. Slowly he walked into the kitchen, Kagome knew he had entered the kitchen and after a long fight between her inner self and her thoughts, she decided she shouldn't be rude,

"So, do you want anything for lunch?" Kagome asked,

"Actually, do you have ham, I could go for a ham sandwich, if you have it," Sesshomaru sitting down.

"Yeah, we have some, what do you want to drink?" Kagome being nice,

"Water, are you going to go up and get our son, I think he has had enough time to think about things," Sesshomaru explained.

"I'll go and check on him, but I wouldn't count on him coming down while you're here," Kagome softly,

"Of course, do you have pictures?" Sesshomaru feeling kind of weird for asking. Kagome smirked,

"Yes, we can sit in the living room and look through them after lunch," Kagome giving him a gentle smile.

_~I can't stay mad at him forever, it wasn't exactly his fault and he actually wants to get to know his son, high praises for that alone.~ _Kagome thought,

"Here is your food, I'm going to go see if he is going to come down," Kagome explained, Sesshomaru waited, after a few minutes, Hiromasa came down in a better attitude.

"I apologize for my rudeness earlier," Hiromasa softly,

"Its understandable, please, sit and join me in some lunch," Sesshomaru calmly. Hiromasa sat down by him,

"What would you like for lunch?" Sesshomaru strongly.

"Mommy, can you fix me my usual," Hiromasa asked,

"Yes, of course honey," Kagome getting some raw meat for him, she microwaved the meat and then gave it to him.

"You still eat raw meat?" Sesshomaru confused.

"Yes, I like it, though I do like some human food but I can't give my meat up, do you not like fresh meat?" Hiromasa questioned,

"Of course, but I am business man and I have to learn to eat human food because I have to be around them so much, did you mommy tell you about Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yes, she was a human girl, you saved her with Tenseiga and she traveled with you, did she die?" Hiromasa softly asked.

"Actually, she is alive, she mated with your mommy's adoptive son Shippo, he was a little fox demon but he is grown up now and they are expecting their first pup, maybe you would like to join me and your mommy when we go and visit them today," Sesshomaru finishing with his lunch,

"I would like to see this Rin, did you ever claim her as your pup?" Hiromasa curiously. Sesshomaru smirked,

"You get your curiosity from your mother, but no, I didn't really see her as a pup, she was apart of my pack, I did care for her and protect her the best I could but humans are weak, their bodies are meant to hold out as long as ours, I am 750 years old, whereas your mother's body is weak and may hold out till she is 100 years old," Sesshomaru strongly.

"I know, we also do not age when we hit a certain age, but I also know you can save my mommy from dying, if you took her as your mate just as Shippo saved your ward, but wont take my mommy as your mate will you?" Hiromasa almost sadly.

"I do not know son, your mother has been around me for a while and Rin has always thought of her as her mother too because every time she got sick your mother has always made her feel better, but your mother has started to grow on me, I do not know, but we wont put you in the middle," Sesshomaru reaching out to sooth his son's hair, Hiromasa tensed up when his father petted his hair.

"Your hair is soft, how did your hair get so soft?" Sesshomaru switching subjects,

"Whenever mommy has time she brushes my hair at least 100 times, and she uses some nice oils called conditioner and shampoo that also makes my hair soft," Hiromasa proudly. Sesshomaru smirked,

"Does she hit your ears when she brushes your hair?" Sesshomaru wondering,

"Nope, mommy is very careful around my ears, I couldn't have asked for a better mommy, she always smells so nice and I help her pick out her perfume so she doesn't get anything fowl smelling, mommy takes care of me, she is my best friend too, she is a little overprotective though, she wont let me go to town or if I go to town I have to stay in the car with grandma," Hiromasa strongly.

"I'm sure she just doesn't want you found out by the humans, humans are afraid of what they don't understand, if you are found out, the humans will take action, you know that don't you?" Sesshomaru explained,

"Yes, I know to keep hidden but we all can't hide for the rest of our lives," Hiromasa explained,

"My company is working on that, we are trying to make it legal, as long as others like us can control themselves around humans," Sesshomaru explained.

"If you guys are done, why don't you both wash your claws, I've got the photos out," Kagome shouting, they both winced, Hiromasa smiles,

"Mommy sometimes forget about my hearing," Hiromasa jumping down and running to place his plate in the sink and jumping up on the step stool, he quickly washed his claws and ran into the living room. Sesshomaru smiled as he watched how he and Kagome got along, Sesshomaru walked over to the sink and placed his plate in the sink and washed his claws and walked into the living room.

"Sit right here and I'll hand you the photos," Kagome patting the space beside her on the couch, as he sat down he gently brushed her hand by accident and she jerked away quickly,

_~She isn't afraid of me, she is just on guard so I wont attack her again.~ _Sesshomaru thought as he looked in the box.

"Why aren't these in a scrapbook?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Mommy barely has time for me with all the college and work, she doesn't even have time to wind down," Hiromasa explained.

"Hiromasa! We get by Sesshomaru, we are fine," Kagome strongly,

"No wonder you seem exhausted," Sesshomaru having noticed in the office.

"Well, I will be graduating in Christmas, I am finally finished with my business degree, and I do help the sick and elderly around here with my knowledge on the medical herbs," Kagome shrugged.

"Okay, this is his picture right after he was born," Kagome handing him a picture,

"He was born in this house?" Sesshomaru studying the picture,

"Yes, I was afraid of going to the hospital, they would take him away," Kagome seriously.

_~Wow, she lived through that without the drugs or anything, I think I have some new found respect for this miko.~ _Sesshomaru thought as he looked at all the pictures of Hiromasa growing up,

"You have done well Kagome, in raising our son, will you allow this Sesshomaru to help and let him be in Hiromasa life?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You've already offered me a job as your personal assistant what more could you possibly do to help," Kagome softly,

"I want to get to know my son and I know it would be a big change for you and him but I would like it if you both came and lived with me," Sesshomaru taking a deep breath, from where he was sitting he could smell Kagome, she smelt really good, with the lavender perfume mixed with their pup's smell.

"Are you sure you want us to live with you?" Kagome a bit shocked,

"If you both live with me I will be able to take the pressure off of you, you will be able to focus on your studies more and you can spend more time with our son, you wouldn't have to work until you graduated college and after you graduate you could work with me or I could give you a job with one of my clients in the business field, however you choose and it would give me time with Hiromasa, I could teach him how to control and use his powers in secret and of other teachings my old man taught me, Hiromasa, do you know of your grandfather?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Yes, only the things mommy taught me though, he was the Great Dog Warrior who loved both of his sons well, one he taught very well, the other he loved so much to die for," Hiromasa explained. Sesshomaru smirked and glanced at Kagome,

"Yes, I could not have put it any better, he was a good man, and his words still stay with me today," Sesshomaru stoically.

"Mommy said you always thought your father was weak and foolish for loving a human and foolish for how he ran into battle already wounded to try and save his love and his son, but I think he died an honorable death because he died for love and gave his son a chance at life," Hiromasa strongly. Sesshomaru nodded his head,

"My ward helped me see that my father's words were strong and true, it is why my half brother lived for so long, I took him in after your mommy set things back to the way they were meant to be and he and Kikyo mated and had a family but they were killed off by the many wars that came our way, even their pups died because of the strange illnesses that came, they were only half Inu, their human side contracted the diseases and died, but I do realize far more than I ever did that I do have someone to protect," Sesshomaru seriously.

"I bet they were cute," Kagome sniffled,

"They had two boys and a daughter, they named her after you Kagome, she looked just like Kikyo but with ears and eyes of Inuyasha, she reminded me of you," Sesshomaru glancing at Kagome,

"Its sad that they didn't make it, I should have stayed, I could have saved them, I could have helped in the wars," Kagome crying harder.

"No, the miko herself could not have saved her children, I let them go and be with their parents, Inuyasha and Kikyo both died fighting in a war the year before, so I let them go to a better place, it wasn't a place for children, they had already seen far too much destruction in the world," Sesshomaru drying Kagome's tears.

"How about we go and see Rin to lighten up the mood? You and Hiromasa can think about moving in with me and tell me later, we will visit Rin and Shippo first then we will go to my house so you can get an idea of what its like and then we will head out to dinner, that is if it's alright with the two of you?" Sesshomaru getting up and changing back into his disguise, he offered a hand out to Kagome and she accepted,

"I can't go, I have class tonight, but Hiromasa can go with you, and I will think about your proposal and discuss it with Hiromasa and let you know our answer tonight," Kagome strongly.

"Alright, then I guess Hiromasa can catch me up on the things that he knows and we'll do the father and pup bonding," Sesshomaru smirked,

"I need to go and get him some dress clothes to wear to dinner," Kagome about to walk away,

"There's no need, the spider demon can have a pair of clothes made for him while we are with Rin," Sesshomaru explained,

"Well, since we both are staying the night at your place, we need to pack some clothes," Kagome thinking.

"The spider demon can have a whole wardrobe done by morning," Sesshomaru smirked, she laughed a little,

"Alright, well, lets go then," Kagome couldn't think of anything else she would need, Sesshomaru got on his phone and told the spider demon their sizes and hung up. He then escorted them both to his car,

"You'll need to bring the car seat from my car for Hiromasa, it's a booster seat actually," Kagome explained.

"Mommy, I am well over the amount of pounds to sit in that thing, I'm a big boy now," Hiromasa crawling in the back and buckling up.

"Yeah, I guess so, sorry honey, I want to keep you my little boy forever, but I guess I can't," Kagome frowning.

"Mommy, I will always be your little boy, but maybe one day daddy could give you another," Hiromasa so far liking his daddy. Kagome quickly glanced at Sesshomaru, blushing feverishly,

"Pups, they will say anything," Kagome trying to laugh it off. Sesshomaru just made sure his son was buckled up and got in the front and shut the door.

"I forgot my camera," Kagome unbuckling,

"I've got it covered," Sesshomaru strongly as he pulled a rather nice camera out. Kagome stared at him,

"You have changed over the decades," Kagome seriously.

"Yes, and you also, you have grown up quite nicely and rather quick, I guess you have me to blame for that," Sesshomaru getting down the road.

"Sesshomaru I'm not saying what you did was right by no means, but I would never regret my pup, I love him far too much," Kagome strongly.

"You have ran yourself down for him, you need to conserve your strength and energy and I hope you will consider staying at my place and let me be a father," Sesshomaru explained as he kept his eyes on the road, Hiromasa silently hoped that his mother would accept Sesshomaru's offer.

"Really its up to Hiromasa, you are his father and you wanting to be his father is a big plus in my book, I mean, some fathers just abandon their pups, or human children," Kagome sadly. Sesshomaru reached over and placed his hand on hers,

"I'm not here to take him away from you, I want to be here for both of you, whenever you both need someone," Sesshomaru strongly, she had flinched when he first touched her hand,

"I apologize for my beast, we were just starting to get along, we had defeated Naraku, I know I will never be able to fully make it up to you, but I do apologize," Sesshomaru slowly moving his hand away. Kagome gave him a smile though it was a small smile,

"I'm glad you were the first, I'm glad it wasn't Inuyasha, as bad as that sounds, but I never compared to his true love, even a reincarnation could not compare to her, I would like to think I was at least a friend in his eyes instead of a reincarnation or just some jewel shard collector," Kagome watching as the scenery passed by.

"I think he cared for you, he was the one that named his daughter after you, not Kikyo," Sesshomaru slowing down. Kagome smirked,

"He was a good friend, I know me and him had our fights but he stuck around when he wasn't off with Kikyo, hey Sesshomaru, I know I am a little jumpy around you but its only because I lost trust in you not because I'm scared of you, but I'll trust you again, its just, it will take some time," Kagome strongly.

"I know miko, you never really feared me back then, and I'm…" Sesshomaru being interrupted,

"You tried to control your beast, if you hadn't I would have died a long time ago, but really your beast if apart of you, its apart of who you both are," Kagome glancing in the back at her son taking a catnap. She giggled softly,

"I guess I wore him out last night," Kagome softly,

"What happened last night?" Sesshomaru wanting to know,

"Um, I visit the past through a dream, back when your beast was, well, you know, and I got up, took a shower and our son was waiting for me, so we curled up together and I told him about it and he told me that I had work in the morning and told me to sleep and he would protect me from anymore nightmares, he is going to be a fine Inu-yokai one day, he won't have trouble with the females," Kagome letting a tear slip free, Sesshomaru caught it with his knuckle.

"He will make a fine Alpha male, I suppose that he has your powers also?" Sesshomaru parking the car,

"He was born wrapped in a soft purple-pink light, I don't really know, I assumed that he didn't because he shows no features of me," Kagome frowning,

"He has the brown eyes from you, although they are kind of a little gold, you know he is our son and that's all that really matters, come on, we are here," Sesshomaru strongly.


	4. Visiting Kagome's Grown babies

*bows* thank you thank you all for your nice reviews! i feel so loved! onto the next chapter!

* * *

"I should have brought her some flowers, she still likes flowers doesn't she?" Kagome freaking out,

"Calm down, I'm sure she has fresh flowers already, she still goes and picks some on beautiful days," Sesshomaru helping Kagome out of the car.

"Wow, Rin and Shippo, I never would have guessed," Kagome trying to smile, Sesshomaru and Hiromasa stood by her.

"Come on mommy, lets go see your friends," Hiromasa holding her hand, Rin came out to greet them, she had smelt someone different and another someone that smelt a lot like Sesshomaru but also like this different smell, she had never known what Kagome had smelt like through her new senses. Rin stared, Kagome started crying and smiling, Rin looked a lot like she had when she was a child but a little more filled out in places and taller.

"Momma, is it really you?" Rin being a bit big with a belly, Kagome couldn't move or say anything, so she nodded her head.

"Oh momma!" Rin swiftly making her way to Kagome, she gave her a big hug, Kagome wrapped her arms around the woman she had only seen as a small child,

"Look at you Rin, you are so pretty, oh my god, I've missed you so much," Kagome still hugging her.

"Hey, get your hands off my woman!" Shippo standing tall with red hair down to his shoulders,

"Shippo, be nice to momma, she stood up to Inuyash when he was always hurting you," Rin shouted.

"Momma? My momma?" Shippo moving closer to get a better look and a sniff. Tears were screaming out from his eyes,

"Momma," Shippo falling to his knees and hugging her waist as if he were just a little kitsune again.

"Shippo, my sweet little boy, you have grown so big, I should have never left you, please, please, forgive me!" Kagome pleaded.

"I do forgive you, all that matters is that you are here now, oh momma, I love you so much," Shippo still at her feet, she bent down and curled up around him.

"You aren't a pup anymore, I have someone I would like you guys to meet, Hiromasa, this is Rin and Shippo, this is Hiromasa…my, well, me and Sesshomaru's pup," Kagome gnawing on her bottom lip, Rin stared at Sesshomaru,

"Shippo, catch her," Sesshomaru smirked, Rin fainted, luckily Shippo caught her in time.

"Why don't you all join us," Shippo getting his mate in his arms and carrying her towards the house.

"That went well," Sesshomaru stoically,

"So, she wasn't just being dramatic?" Hiromasa questioned,

"Nope, she's probably had to watch the Lord Sesshomaru be lonely for centuries now," Kagome giggled.

"I just didn't see fit for a mate at the time that's all," Sesshomaru walking into their medium sized house. Rin laid on the couch and everyone else except for Kagome turned into their normal selves. When Sesshomaru dropped his disguised, Hiromasa tugged on his sleeve,

"Can I daddy?" Hiromasa begged,

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru getting her attention,

"Why not, everyone else is," Kagome shrugged, Hiromasa dropped his disguise, Rin started coming around, she slowly sat up, she blinked a couple of times,

"There's two Sesshomaru's," Rin rubbing her eyes,

"Wow, the next Lord Sesshomaru," Shippo stunned.

"My daddy isn't dying anytime soon," Hiromasa huffed, Sesshomaru smirked at his pup's reaction,

"Oh, no, I didn't mean anything by it, I was just saying you look just like your father, but how did, um, oh my god! You raped momma, how could you?" Shippo jerking up out of the chair,

"Hey, calm down Shippo, it wasn't like I had a choice, my best was in heat and I couldn't stop him alright," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Sesshomaru," Rin softly,

"Rin, I'm sorry, I couldn't control it," Sesshomaru turning away from her.

"I don't hate you," Rin having turned into her true self, she had the same color of hair as Shippo but a little longer.

"Maybe your beast is trying to tell you what I have told you all these years, did you ever think that Kagome may be the one, the one that is supposed to be your mate?" Rin explained.

"No, you have seen what humans have done, they destroyed the lands and us over the years," Sesshomaru slowly walking over to her and sitting down by her.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru, you know Kagome, you faught by her side in killing Naraku, she has done good in the Feudal Era, she never hurt the innocent, she has saved me several times and you know what, she saved your life with her selfless wish, you were almost cut in two, you would have never healed after that, she saved all of us, whether or not you are willing to admit it, she let me call her momma, hell, she was my momma, she even took Shippo as her own, she isn't like every other human, she was always good to the demons that didn't try to kill her and even when you tried to kill her in the end she wasn't afraid to come to you for help against Naraku," Rin explained.

"Yeah, you are the one that hurt her and I assume she has lost all trust with you because of that, she has never done any wrong," Shippo standing up for his long lost adoptive momma.

"Enough of this, I want to hear all that happened after I left," Kagome coming over and sitting by Rin, Shippo and Rin told her everything that happened. Miroku and Sango got married and had babies and traveled all over, about Inuyasha and Kikyo mating and having a nice life together till the wars and disease broke out, how Shippo had came to live with Sesshomaru and Rin,

"I think now I know the reason why he let him stay, it must have been because he felt bad for what happened between you guys," Rin whispering.

"You know Rin, I may be getting old but I still have my hearing and eyesight," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Well it is true, everyone could see that something wasn't right with you ever since Kagome left, I'm glad you left, you would have died of a broken heart if you had seen Inuyasha…" Rin being interrupted,

"Rin, Inuyasha and Kikyo were true love, he was just a friend in the end, I just wish he and his children would have been here, he would have died if he knew I had Hiromasa," Kagome laughing a little,

"Trust me, that bag of bones is rolling over in his grave," Sesshomaru smirking.

"You guys haven't had pups before, why not?" Kagome confused,

"The wars, the diseases, we had to make sure it was safe," Shippo explained.

"It must have been pretty bad," Kagome sadly,

"We survived momma, we knew if we hung onto the hope of seeing you again that it would be worth the hell we went through, and it was," Rin explained. Sesshomaru took some pictures of Kagome and her grown up pups and they were getting ready to leave,

"Thank you for catching me up, you guys are welcome to call me anytime, I can't wait till your little one is born," Kagome rubbing Rin's stomach gently, she gave them her cell phone number and they all left.


	5. Sesshomaru's Domain

Yay! i got more reviews ! Whoa! thanks you guys! well since you all have been doing so well at reviewing my story i decided to work a little extra hard and put up another chapter for you guys without having to wait a year for it hehe! so here you go!

* * *

Kagome looked up at the house,

"I guess some things never change," Kagome getting out of the car,

"What do you mean about that comment?" Sesshomaru turning the car off.

"Just that you lived in a castle in the Feudal Era, now you live in a huge house, as big as a castle, almost," Kagome smirked as she stared at the white house with dark blue shutters and very few windows. Hiromasa stared at the house,

"Daddy is a lord, he has to live like one, doesn't he?" Hiromasa seriously, Sesshomaru smirked and walked around to their side of the car,

"He is correct, a lord needs his fine things, as well as a large residence to protect his family in," Sesshomaru walking to the front door, Kagome and Hiromasa joined him at the door and butler opened the door.

"Yep, nothing changes," Kagome smirked as she bowed her head while walking past the butler, when they all were in the house the butler shut the door and started sniffing Hiromasa, Hiromasa and Sesshomaru both started growling.

"You a-are…forgive me Prince," the butler saying no more, knowing by the smell of Hiromasa that he was the heir to everything. Maids and other house workers came quickly by the different smells radiating throughout the house, but two distinctive smells rang clear, the lord and his heir to the throne. They gathered around Kagome and Hiromasa quickly.

"I would like to introduce the heir to the throne, Hiromasa, my son, and his mother, Kagome Higurashi, the miko who you all have learned of well," Sesshomaru proudly introducing them to everyone.

"He is the prince, oh my, the miko, it is a great pleasure to serve you both," the workers laying down at Kagome's and Hiromasa's feet. Hiromasa stood proud by his father's side,

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you," Hiromasa looking at his father, his father was his normal humanistic form so Hiromasa figured it was safe enough to turn his disguise off, the workers all gasped and awed by the likeness Hiromasa held of father, his mother was stunned though.

"You know who I am?" Kagome confused.

"Yes, everyone knows that you're the miko who fought against Naraku and survived, and actually defeated him," one of the workers explained.

"I had help from my friends and from Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't do it all by myself," Kagome seriously as she glanced at Sesshomaru,

"May I take your coat and shoes?" one of the workers asked, Kagome slipped her shoes off and her coat and gave them to the worker, she bowed and scampered off,

"Milord, the clothes are finished, they are hanging in your chambers," another worker explained.

"Come, I'll give you your clothes for dinner and I'll show you to your rooms for the night," Sesshomaru leading the way, Kagome and her son followed. Once inside Sesshomaru's room he gave them each a pair of clothes, rather a nice, dressy outfit each, Kagome got a light pinkish-purple kimono, while Hiromasa received a miniature exact outfit like Sesshomaru's that had been repaired time and time again over the centuries. Sesshomaru went to his son's room first,

"This will be your room, if you choose to stay," Sesshomaru strongly,

"Thank you father," Hiromasa bowing to his father, he bowed back and turned to lead Kagome to her room.

"This is rather nice," Kagome looking around,

"Yes, you know I already have the exact garden of flowers as I did in the Feudal Era?" Sesshomaru knowing Kagome had took to the garden quite well.

"Good, it was always peaceful there," Kagome following him to her room beside his, he flipped the light on,

"Well, this is it, that is if you choose to stay here," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Wow, this is nice, I would have to move my desk and laptop over here but of course there would be plenty of room, thank you, Sesshomaru, I'm sorry that I have classes tonight, I am free tomorrow night though," Kagome knowing that he wanted to have dinner with all of them as a family.

"Well, I will have the chef to make everyone's favorite dish," Sesshomaru smiling, Kagome gave him a small smile, and bowed to him, he bowed back,

"You can wear the kimono then," Sesshomaru commenting on the kimono in her hand.

"Of course I will," Kagome a little nervous around him,

"There will be fresh clothing in both of your closets for tomorrow and then some, there will also be a car to escort you to school waiting in front when you are ready to go, I'll be back in a few minutes to escort you to the car," Sesshomaru leaving Kagome standing at the doorway of her room. Kagome took the time to check out her room, a canopy bed with crimson see-through material enclosing around the bed like curtains, there were two large bookshelves on either side of the huge bed, and a two drawer table stood by the bed that held a lamp, off in one corner was a tall dresser having five deep drawers in it and the other side of the room there were two doors, she opened the doors to see a huge closet that was bare.

"Wow, this is nice, just like the castle had," Kagome closing the doors back and checking out the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom.

"I have to hand it to him, the one that built this house must knew the plan for the castle," Kagome thinking that her particular room was just like the one in the castle she had stayed in once. She laid on the bed,

"This is really comfortable," Kagome nuzzling into the pillows,

"Mommy, mommy, can we stay, I want to stay, if I have to convince you, here, look at this," Hiromasa running past her and throwing her doors open to the balcony. Kagome grumbled and got up, she walked out and gasped, there she saw a bigger garden than the original one.

"Wow… its bigger, I bet Rin helped," Kagome sighed, she could smell the heavenly flowers from her balcony. After taking long deep breaths to inhale the flowers she started to discuss things with her son, an hour went by,

"Shouldn't you be going to class?" Sesshomaru walking out to join them, she sighed and grumbled,

"I guess so, have a good time with your father sweety, I love you," Kagome kissing her son's crescent moon marking and being escorted down to the front door where the maids brought Kagome her shoes and coat.

"Milady, we packed you some food to snack on," the maid giving her a brown paper bag,

"That was sweet of you, thank you," Kagome turning and giving Sesshomaru a kiss on his cheek.

"Take good care of our boy," Kagome smiling,

"Yes, ma'am," Sesshomaru smirked, she rushed out of the house and into the car, explaining to the driver where her college was located.

"Hey Hiromasa, are you ready to go to dinner?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Of course daddy, I'm very interested to see this side of you, in history books you are an assassin, but you don't seem to be the same anymore, mommy said its okay to like you, even she can't stay mad at you forever but you have a lot of making up to do," Hiromasa walking down the stairs with his father to the front door.

"That I do and I have changed, I want a mate, a family, and it seems as if I already have one I didn't even know about, I know its too early to make up your mind about me, but I love you, my son, and I wanted you to know that before its too late to tell you, I'll always be here for you," Sesshomaru bending down. Hiromasa hugged him,

"Thank you daddy, I'm sure I will return your love but it is a little early, I need to trust you first," Hiromasa explained.

"I'm proud of you, you have grown up so smart, you get that from both of your parents," Sesshomaru getting his nice coat on and the maids helping Hiromasa with his new coat and shoes.


	6. Dinner with father and son

Please, if you love the story please keep the reviews coming, love you all for reviewing my story! i will try to make the chapters to come a bit longer

* * *

Hiromasa held the door for a young lady,

"Aren't you both gentlemen, you don't see many around here, thank you," the young lady walking away, Sesshomaru smiled,

_~Yep, he is good with the ladies.~ _Sesshomaru shaking his head. They walked in and were seated at a table, Hiromasa picked up the menu and started to read through it,

"So what are you going to have?" Sesshomaru asked,

"The steak, oh mommy said she felt bad about missing dinner so she and I are coming and having lunch, your choice of restaurant and she is buying," Hiromasa explained.

"Really, that will be a nice surprise, I'll just have to move some things around but, it will be quite interesting," Sesshomaru smiling to himself.

"Mommy isn't a bad person daddy, if you could just see it she would be as loyal to you as she was to your half-brother, but she doesn't know how to trust anymore, she fell for Inuyasha and he turned around and crushed her heart, I know mommy is scared to let you get close to her, she is afraid you would hurt her just as Inuyasha had, you have to be careful with mommy, she is like a beautiful flower, if you don't watch where you step you will crush her," Hiromasa seeing the waiter come over, he order his food then his father ordered.

"Your mother is smart, and very loyal to the ones she cares about, she just fell for the wrong one, you are a very smart boy, and your mother and I are both lucky to have a pup like you, especially your mother because you take such good care of her," Sesshomaru stoically.

"I just want to show her that I care about her as much as she cares about me, but she does have some concerns about things, like being able to see grandma on the holidays and the money situation and helping around the house," Hiromasa explained.

"So you both have thought about staying with me?" Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow,

"Yes, I want to stay but again mommy is afraid to leave grandma because of all the issues I've told you about, maybe we should go over and talk to her after dinner," Hiromasa seriously. Sesshomaru thought about it,

"Yeah, it would be a good idea I guess, I don't know what to say to the woman though," Sesshomaru thinking.

"Well, tell her the truth, that you are my father and you want us to move into your place so you can start being a father and that you have more than enough money to help her out with, and you want to get close to mommy again and maybe one day soon get involved with her, oh, she doesn't know about what you did to mommy so I would be up front about it with her," Hiromasa explained. Sesshomaru swallowed hard,

"Kagome's mother can't know about what I did to your mother, she wont ever understand what I did to her baby girl," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Kagome's mother isn't like that at all, she may not understand us but she will let you explain it to her and she will like that you are trying to be a father to me, mommy's daddy ran off with his secretary so she will welcome you into the family, just try it, mommy did say you didn't like liars, if you don't tell her the truth then you will be the liar," Hiromasa strongly. Sesshomaru did have to hand it to this son of his but he was too smart for his own good. Their food and drinks came and they ate their food.

"Of course it would be wise to tell grandma what your intentions are with mommy," Hiromasa seriously. Sesshomaru stopped chewing and swallowed his bite down whole, choking in the process. Grabbing his drink he drank some to help the food go down a little smoother,

"I don't know the answer to that just yet," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Well, you can't just have mommy stay in your house and not get attention from you, do you? I want mommy to be happy, you guys can start off slowly, go out on dates with her, let her open up to you, gain her love, trust and loyalty as Inuyasha did, but don't do it if you are not willing to love her back, she needs a mate just as you do and I rather it be my real father that she mates with, I don't want her to have to date other males, she will surely get hurt then, and mommy deserves the best after all the hell she has been through, please daddy, if nothing else at least try for my sake," Hiromasa stoically.

"I will discuss it with her tonight," Sesshomaru seriously.

"You promise?" Hiromasa dropping his fork and knife on his plate,

"You have my word, come, eat, we have a long night ahead of us," Sesshomaru eating his fill, knowing he was going to need all the energy he could muster up for the talk with Kagome's mother.


	7. Truth comes out

I am glad all of you are liking the story so far! i am loving the reviews that you guys take the time to write. so for all your hard work at reviewing i have decided to be nice and update some more.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled into the drive and cut the engine.

"I'll go and tell grandma that you are here, take some time, and when you are ready…" Hiromasa being interrupted,

"I'll just come with you and you can introduce us," Sesshomaru looking a little freaked,

"You can do this daddy, you are Lord Sesshomaru, you were never afraid of anything," Hiromasa shutting the door of the car. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and got out of the car, he walked up to the door with his son and knocked, Hiromasa's grandmother came to the door, Hiromasa introduced his father to Kagome's mother.

"May I talk to you for a moment?" Sesshomaru seriously. Kagome's mother let them in,

"Kagome said she needed to talk too, she'll be here in a few minutes, would you care for some tea or something to eat?" Kagome's mother being polite to her guest,

"No ma'am, there's something I needed to tell you," Sesshomaru still standing by the door,

"Alright, lets go to the living room," Kagome's mother leading them in after they took their shoes off. Kagome came into the house,

"Hey mom," Kagome shouted as she slipped her shoes off, she had seen Sesshomaru's car out front and was curious to why he would be there, at her home she had grew up in. Slowly she made her way to the living room where Sesshomaru sat on one couch and her mother and her son were sitting on another.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Kagome confused as she went and sat down by his side.

"I came to explain myself to your mother, and um, my intentions," Sesshomaru quietly.

"You mean everything?" Kagome raising her eyebrow, he nodded, she reached down to hold his hand to give him strength. Sesshomaru glanced at their fingers entwined, he took a deep breath and begin.

"Mrs. Higurashi, you know what Hiromasa is, correct? And you know that I am his father now, is that correct?" Sesshomaru gripping Kagome's hand,

"Yes, it means you are an Inu breed too," Kagome's mother explained.

"Yes, let me just say this first, I didn't know I had a pup with your daughter, but now that I do know about him, I am here to be in his life as his father," Sesshomaru looking down at his free hand.

"Come on daddy, you can tell her," Hiromasa encouraging him,

"I want you to know I tried to stop it from happening by my beast was too strong, I …raped your daughter, please, god forgive me," Sesshomaru turning his head and closing his eyes. A gasp come from Kagome's mother's lips,

"Grandma, his beast was in heat, he couldn't help it," Hiromasa strongly.

"Mom, I know it was wrong of Sesshomaru, but he is here, telling you the truth and I have spent the whole day with him and he has changed, and I am willing to put it aside and try to be a family that Hiromasa needs, he needs his father in his life," Kagome feeling Sesshomaru shaking.

"All that matters is Hiromasa is here and everyone in this room cares about him deeply, it would also help if you didn't hate his father," Kagome standing up for Sesshomaru.

"Please grandma, daddy is here, he wants to be with me and mommy, he wants to be my father, that has to count for something doesn't it?" Hiromasa looking up at his grandma.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Kagome's mother a bit upset.

"I…um…ma'am…um," Sesshomaru stumbling over his words, he shook ever harder now, he managed to clear his throat and begin again.

"Mrs. Higurashi, your grandson talked to me over dinner and informed me of what I never realized because your daughter is a very strong and independent woman, but she fell in love with my half-brother Inuyasha, she got her heart broke because of that, he already loved another and the truth is she has helped everyone, including myself, she has also lost trust in me and has been through hell and back in the Feudal Era, and I want to take things slow with her, starting with dating her, till she is able to trust me and to love me as the changed Inu I am today and then and only then will I ask her to become my mate, if you will allow me to do so," Sesshomaru staring Kagome's mother in the eye. Halfway through his speech he had stopped shaking all together and gained his confidence talking about Kagome and his intentions with her. Kagome was crying like a little baby but she was smiling, he gently reached over and wiped her face with his hand,

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru seriously. Kagome threw her arms around him,

"Thank you, for coming and telling my mother the truth, do you really want me as a mate?" Kagome smiling,

"I am willing to try to work this out for our son's sake, but wait I have some more things to add," Sesshomaru strongly. He turned to Kagome's mother who looked a little less upset but still a bit sad,

"I'm not taking your daughter or your grandson away from you, they are welcome to come and see you anytime and you are invited to a dinner on Friday night at my place, I have given your daughter and grandson the invitation of living with me, of course they each will have their own room till Kagome chooses to become my mate, and these are the requests I allow, that you are your family too and I do not wish to keep them from you, so anytime they want to see you or you would like to see them you, you all may do so here or at my place, you are welcome anytime, and I will help you with money situations of any kind, if there is anything around the house that needs fixed, please call me at anytime and I will take care of it, as for Hiromasa's chores around here, I will not keep him from them, he will still come and help you around the house, and you are welcome to come and sit with him when Kagome and I start dating, or if you choose to do so I will send him with a driver and you may go out for the evening, Mrs. Higurashi, I am just asking for a new start with your family and yourself, will you please allow me the chance to do so?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome's mother looked at her grandson,

"I will allow you the chance but if you ever hurt either one of my babies again, it will be the end, do you understand?" Mrs. Higurashi strongly.

"Of course ma'am, I assume I will have to gain your trust too, so here are the numbers of where you can reach me at, day or night, if you need anything at all just call me," Sesshomaru giving her his cell, office, and home numbers with times he was in his office each day.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, Kagome is right though, your selfish act was wrong by all laws of nature but it did give us Hiromasa, which I wouldn't give up for anything in this world, and I do applaud you for wanting to be his father and doing everything possible to be in his life, in time your act will be forgiven but I do not hate you for anything, so Kagome, what have you decided, to stay here or to live with this Lord Sesshomaru?" her mother asked, Kagome's tears had dried, now she bit her lip.

"Mother, I wish to live with Sesshomaru and to start trying to be a family that Hiromasa would like to have," Kagome glancing at Sesshomaru,

"So be it, I wish both of you luck and I will call Thursday and find out what time dinner is," Kagome's mother explained.

"Of course, I shall send a driver to pick you up if you would like," Sesshomaru explained, she smiled,

"It would be wise to do so since I do not know your place of residence,"

Kagome's mother explained,

"Very well, thank you Mrs. Higurashi for letting me explain myself to you," Sesshomaru standing and bowing to her,

"Of course, just treat my daughter the way she should be treated from now on and we wont have any problems," Kagome's mother bowing a little because though she had a little bit of respect for what he was trying to do, she did not fully respect him and Sesshomaru was just happy and fortunate for what she did allow. Kagome hugged her mother and Hiromasa hugged her too,

"You can't stay mad forever mother," Kagome whispered,

"I know honey, I just hope things work out for you this time," Kagome's mother giving her a small smile. Sesshomaru was slipping on his shoes by the door, giving them time for them to say goodbye and soon they joined him.

"Please, do not hesitate to call me if there is anything you need Mrs. Higurashi, I'll be more than happy to help any way I can," Sesshomaru strongly.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow," Mrs. Higurashi smiling, he nodded and bowed again and held the door for Kagome and his son, they all left together while the driver of the other car followed behind.


	8. Giving Kagome the past

Awe you guys *cries* thank you all for reviewing, im trying to update a bit faster, college is about to crack my back. but here is the next chapter for you guys.

* * *

Kagome and Hiromasa got ready for bed,

"Sesshomaru, would you like to give your son his first bath?" Kagome smiled,

"I would be grateful but first I must make sure you are fed, also," Sesshomaru sliding his shoes and coat off and Kagome and Hiromasa did the same, the maid took the coats and shoes,

"Milady, what would you like the chef to make for you?" the maid asked,

"Oh, the snacks were enough for me tonight, but in the morning you could ask him to make some pancakes and fresh orange juice, please," Kagome politely.

"You have to eat Kagome, snacks cant be a dimmer," Sesshomaru wanting to make sure she didn't go hungry in his place.

"Calm down, the snacks weren't candy, they were very nutritious, so come on, after you give him a bath you can tell him about one of your travels in the Feudal Era as a bedtime story," Kagome heading to Hiromasa's bedroom,

"Actually, if its alright I would like to know more about grandpa," Hiromasa looking up at his father, Sesshomaru glanced down at him,

"Of course, I will even loan you his journals to read tomorrow," Sesshomaru smiling.

"Really that would be great," Hiromasa strongly. Sesshomaru gave him a bath,

"So, I take it you like to sleep in your true form?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Yes, it is quite comfortable, don't you?" Hiromasa asked,

"No, I sleep in my humanoid form without the constriction of clothing," Sesshomaru washing his son's hair in the shower.

"Yeah, I don't like wearing clothes to bed, my mommy usually lets me turn to my true form when I sleep, I can do that here too right?" Hiromasa rinsing his hair out,

"Of course you can," Sesshomaru scrubbing his head with shampoo.

"You know daddy, I'm very proud of you, for telling grandma the truth," Hiromasa explained.

"Thank you son but I think I hurt your grandmother than doing any real good thing, but I guess I had to tell her the truth, but how do I gain Kagome's mother's forgiveness and earn her trust now, now that I have hurt her only daughter?" Sesshomaru confused.

"You just make sure that mommy is happy and give her your loyalty and love and once her mommy sees that then she will accept you into her life, the important thing is that mommy is happy," Hiromasa explained as he watched his body.

"I hope your mother will want me as a mate, and this dating thing, what is its purpose?" Sesshomaru confused as he conditioned his silver hair.

"I think its much like the courting process, you know how you give her three gifts in the courting process, well, on a date the human males will present the woman with a single rose or a dozen roses or they may buy jewelry on the 4th or 5th date to show that they appreciate their woman or that they simply care, I guess its what humans do to actually get to know one another or they do it to see just how compatible that they are, I don't really know but if you are nervous you can just tell mommy you don't know how to date and I'm sure mommy will understand," Hiromasa explained.

"I guess I will have to tell her so that way I don't make a fool out of myself," Sesshomaru turning the water off.

"To be honest, I don't know if mommy has even dated anyone, that is, well, human of course," Hiromasa waiting for a towel.

"Then I guess it wont be so bad," Sesshomaru handing him a towel,

"Well practice does make perfect I guess," Hiromasa drying himself off in the shower so he wouldn't puddle in the floor.

"I guess so," Sesshomaru putting his comfort robe on,

"I will have a robe made for you while I am at work, they aren't constricting as clothing but it is only to be wore at night time," Sesshomaru explained.

"Thank you daddy, can you find mommy, I want her to hear your story too, Hiromasa seriously.

"Alright, you go settle in bed and I'll go find her," Sesshomaru strongly. Hiromasa ran out into the hallway and into his bedroom and into his bed and jumped in, he crawled under the nice silky bed sheets. Sesshomaru saw Kagome's door cracked open a bit and gently knocked, he could see the lamp on by the bedside, slowly he pushed the door opened wide enough to check inside for her, she had fell asleep in an awkward position, with her elbow up right and her hand holding her head up trying to study her book for college.

_~She still has that determination that she had.~ _Sesshomaru smirked as he walked over to the bed and gently closed the book. Kagome was arouse awake and stared at Sesshomaru with a sleepy haze.

"Sorry, you didn't look comfortable, why don't you go back to sleep," Sesshomaru softly,

"Actually, I was trying to wait up and talk with you, did you get our son to sleep?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Not yet, he wanted you to join us in story time," Sesshomaru explained,

"Oh, okay," Kagome slowly getting up and swaying a little, Sesshomaru reached out and placed his hands on her waist, she flinched a little and held onto his arms.

"Why don't you just go back to sleep, today has been a big day for both of us," Sesshomaru still holding her up, she slowly pulled away from him.

"I am good," Kagome strongly,

"Are you sure?' Sesshomaru slowly removing his hands from her side.

"I'm not some weak human!" Kagome harshly,

"I never implied anything like that," Sesshomaru confused, he turned to see his son standing in the doorway.

"Kagome, you have already proven to this Sesshomaru long ago that you are not a weak human, just by defeating Naraku," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome held her head,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blow up on you, maybe I should go to sleep," Kagome rubbing her face.

"Come, why don't you join us and I'll show you another surprise I have for you afterwards, it will relieve your stress," Sesshomaru offering his hand to her, she looked at him an laughed a little.

"You have changed, usually you would have killed someone if they talked to you like that," Kagome smiled sleepily. Sesshomaru smirked,

"It just shows that you can teach an old dog new tricks," Sesshomaru still having his hand out for her to take.

"I guess so," Kagome slowly taking his hand and getting up and allowing him to lead her into Hiromasa's room. They all got comfortable in Hiromasa's bed, Kagome on one side and Sesshomaru on the other. Sesshomaru started with one of the stories about his father, about the many battles that his father had fought in, he started to notice his little pup trying to hold his eyes open long enough to hear the end of the story because he was so interested in the story. Kagome played with his silver hair, gently running her hands through his hair and soon Hiromasa was fast asleep,

"Come Kagome, I have some things you may like to have," Sesshomaru leaving Hiromasa's bed, Kagome got up gently and followed him to his study. Once in the study he drug out a large frame that had been wrapped in brown paper with old string,

"Go ahead, open it," Sesshomaru standing back, Kagome knew by the wrapping it was from the Feudal Era. Slowly she knelt down and slowly unwrapped the gift, there standing in Sesshomaru's old garden stood Miroku and Sango on their wedding day,

"I had a painter paint them throughout the ceremony, I thought I may see you again and since you couldn't see them at the ceremony I thought this might be the next best thing, you can have it, I'll hang it tomorrow after work in your room," Sesshomaru smelling her tears.

"Its…beautiful, they look so happy, god, I miss them," Kagome blubbered, he slowly walked over to her with another package,

"I don't want to upset you anymore but Inuyasha left something for you too, I gave him my word that I would give it to you if I ever saw you again," Sesshomaru slowly giving her the package with a sealed letter. Kagome opened it up and read it:

_Kagome, _

_I have a family now with Kikyo and you are the one that made my wish come true, I am happy but I don't think I could ever be complete without you in my life. You stayed by me all those times, even when I was acting so immature toward you, you were such a good friend to me Kagome, I wanted you to know that you truly mattered in my life, you weren't just a jewel shard collector to me, if you are reading this now, you already know I didn't make it to your era, and I'm sure my big brother has told you that I named our daughter after you, so I kind of have the best of two worlds, but I leave you this and a gift I have let you wear on some occasions, may it protect you in your journeys to come. I hope all your wishes come true as did mine. _

_With all my love, _

_Inuyasha_

Kagome closed her eyesand held the paper to her chest and cherished it and found herself laughing a little.

"He considered me a friend," Kagome smiling, Sesshomaru knew her heart was so torn apart by the past she could never be with again, slowly he moved to sit behind her, she felt him close to her back that she leaned back against his chest.

"It's the fire rat clothe he wore," Sesshomaru softly,

"I know, I just don't think I can be able to unwrap it and lay eyes on it without him in it," Kagome crying so hard.

"Do you want to go to bed or would you like to change into a t-shirt and sit in my hot spring?" Sesshomaru softly.

"I know this will sound kind of weak but can you just hold me, please," Kagome feeling as if she had lost her family and he was the only one left.

"I can do that and its alright to mourn Kagome, its no weakness showing them that you cared a lot about them, so just pour your heart out, they can see you, they are always with you, just as they always had you, you never left us Kagome," Sesshomaru's voice fading out. Kagome turned around and hugged him tightly,

"Thank you for making it to me," Kagome trying to sound sincere, he closed his eyes tight and did something he hadn't done even at his brother's funeral, he let a single tear roll down his face. Kagome slowly pulled away, she saw the glistening trail the tear left behind,

"Who do you think told Rin and Shippo that they would see you again?" Sesshomaru giving her a small smile, she gently wiped his face.

"I've never seen this from the cold stoic creature like yourself, I like it, it shows you really do care about me, thank you for bringing Rin and Shippo back to me, you have given me so much, do you know that?" Kagome smiling.

"I wish I could have brought them all back to you, thank you Kagome for having my pup, I'm glad you didn't throw him away," Sesshomaru pushing her hair back.

"I knew he was apart of the past so I couldn't, and when he looked like you I got a little scared but I was happy, besides I would never throw away a child, you became my friend Sesshomaru, and I was grateful that he was, is apart of you," Kagome hugged him some more.

"I love you Sesshomaru," Kagome blurted out, Sesshomaru raised his brow,

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru wanting to make sure he heard correctly.

"I love you, how can I not, you have given me my old friends and family back," Kagome smirking.

"I wish to give you a life with me also, to protect you and to love you for the end of time itself, but I have to admit… I don't know the first thing about this dating thing, I mean, yeah I'd like to try it but I really don't know what to do?" Sesshomaru a bit nervous, Kagome laughed a little,

"Too be honest, I have never been out on one either, but I know a little through my old high school friends, don't worry we are here, now and together, that's all that matters now," Kagome still hugging him. Sesshomaru smiled,

"Yeah, you know, we are a family now, anytime you need this Sesshomaru he is always here, he wont ever leave you or hurt you as he has done in the past," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome pulled away,

"I need to take time to trust you again," Kagome a little hurt,

"You can take all the time in the world, I want you to be able to trust me," Sesshomaru rubbing her arms,

"Can we go to the hot spring now?" Kagome letting out a breath as she calmed down.

"Sure," Sesshomaru getting up and helping her up.


End file.
